couch in B-Pit
by jelexd
Summary: After DNA was defeated blayders need to go home. How will Madoka react when she sees Gingka. My first GinMado story. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first romance story as well as first GinMado story. Hope you like it. It takes place after defeating DNA. I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

* * *

><p># Couch in B-Pit. #<p>

It was nice morning. Sun was up in the sky. Beyblade world was saved. Our heroes were heading back in WBBA headquarters. No one really had strengt to speak. Takanosuke and Sakyo left. DNA blayders went on other side which leaves Zero,Shinobu,Maru, Ren, Eight and Kite. And of course Gingka. He was as always in worst shape. That cell or whatever that was weakned him. If Kyoya saw him like that he would laugh. But Gingka was glad too see that new generation was able to take care of DNA. Thanks God that Doji is dead. Or at least for some time. Gingka couldn't wait to see others,Benkei and Tsubasa... and Madoka. It has been awhile since he saw her. Since Pegasus has been repaired. They slowly arrived at city. It was early in morning and no one was on streets. Then one familliar building came in view. Well it changed a bit. Of course it did. It was 5 years ago when he was last seen here. They slowly entered in building and headed to director's office. Everyone's faces lit up a bit. Gingka was now happy to see his friends. He entered in room last. But when be saw Madoka's face he hid behind others back.

"It's good too see that you are all good."Tsubasa said.  
>"Where are others?"Benkei asked "They left Manager." Zero said.<br>Gingka laughed in background. It was funny to see someone call Benkei Manager. Gingka wondered if he still says Bull all the time and when he last seen Kyoya. Bu then his face melted as Madoka looked at him.  
>"Gingka come ."Madoka said with her "I'm really pissed of and I could kill you'' voice. Gingka gulped as he slowly walked to Madoka.<br>"What were you thinking?"Madoka yelled.  
>"Umm... Well... I was..." no one ever saw Madoka this angry. Well Benkei,Tsubasa and Gingka did. But now she was like really angry. And Gingka couldn't look in her eyes. He imagined this different. Madoka held out her hand "Pegasus"<br>Gingka automaticlly gave her his pegasus. He was little scared of Madoka. Who wasn't. When she got angry you should run and hide.  
>"It's worse than I expected." Madoka whispered. "It's gonna take some time to fix it."<br>Then Gingka lift his head to look at Madoka. She changed. But he could see that she was same old Madoka. She put Pegasus in her bag and look Gingka straight in eyes. They stayed like that for a moment. Then Madoka hugged Gingka tight.  
>"Don't you dare do that to me again. I was sick worried. You idiot."<br>Gingka was stunned with this change of emotions but soon he hugged Madoka back. "Don't worry. I won't."  
>Then Madoka pulled back.<br>"You all need to rest . Go home and get some sleep."she said and turned to Gingka"there's still that empty couch at B-Pit." And then she left.

* * *

><p>It was 9. O'clock. Madoka was still fixing Pegasus. It went through lot of damage. Madoka was slowly falling asleep when sound of opening doors woke her up. She smiled. Then she saw someone coming down. "It took you long enough." She said.<br>"I wanted to see what changed since I was here last time."Gingka said.  
>"Are you okay?'' Madoka asked.<br>"I'm fine. What about you?" Gingka sat on couch as he asked Madoka.  
>"Fine I guess." She got up and sat next to Gingka.<br>"It was really stressing. When Garcias showed up and then Doji. And you weren't around to save the day."Madoka laughed.  
>How much Gingka missed that sound so much.<br>"You know Madoka I want to ask you something."Gingka said.  
>"What?"<br>"Umm..."Gingka rubbed back of his head.  
>"Spill it out Gingka."Madoka said.<br>"Well I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Gingka said.  
>Madoka froze for a moment. Then she leaned in and kissed Gingka full on lips. Kiss was long and passionate. When they were out of breath they broke it.<br>"That's a yes?" Gingka asked. "Of course you silly boy."Madoka said "Then I can do this." Gingka said and kissed Madoka. Madoka kissed him back and they fought for dominance with their tongues. Gingka won. After a while they pulled back.  
>"Good night Gingka." Madoka said.<br>"You're not leaving." He said and pulled Madoka down next to him.  
>"But Gingka there isn't space for us both."<br>"Yes there is. Now shh and sleep." Gingka wraped his hands around Madoka and they fell asleep on couch in B-Pit.

* * *

><p>Liked it? Please rewiew. If you have ideas you can PM so I can write story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

# Couch in B-Pit part 2 #

It's a week after tournament which selected japaneese representation. The team was made of these blayders:Zero, Shinobu, Kite, Sakyo, Takanoskue, Eight and Ren. Which meant that team BTF lost. WBBA was hosting party for their teams. That meant that Tsubasa,Benkei,Madoka and Gingka were preparing party also. Since Benkei had burger shop he needed to get the food. And hope that Gingka wouldn't eat it. Madoka was preparing decorations and she invited guests. That meant GanGan galaxy and some other friends. Other teams from first championship couldn't come 'cus they were with their new teams too. It was afternoon before party. Everything was ready. Weather was great. Madoka waan't angry. Masamune and Yu should be here every minute. Madoka walked in kitchen for last chek. All ice cream wasnin fridge. Well 2 fridges 'cus Yu still loves ice cream as much as beyblading. Sweets,french fries,burgers everything was here. Wait. Burgers. There were only hot dogs. No burgers. That meant "Gingka!" Madoka yelled.  
>"Oh no she noticed." Gingka gulped and ran to other side of B-Pit.<br>He ran in room where he would always hide. But now there were Zero,Shinobu,Ren and Maru.  
>"Umm Gingka what's the hurry?" Zero asked.<br>"If Madoka asks I wasn't here."Gingka fastly said and hide in closet.  
>Just few seconds later Madoka came.<br>"Have you seen Gingka?" She asked "He's not here." Everyone said. Madoka thought that was strange. And then she saw that closet wasn't closed.  
>'I knew it.' Madoka thought 'he always came here when he ate all the burgers.'<br>Gingka come here right now." There wasn't respond.  
>Gingka was in big trouble. Madoka found him.<br>"I have Pegasus you know that." Madoka said. Gingka still hadn't replied. He knew that Madoka wouldn't do anything bad to his Pegasus.  
>"Then I'll come for you." Madoka got angry. Gingka gulped. Seconds later Madoka pulled Gingka out of closet. She was holding him for his hair so he couldn't run. Other felt shocked to see Madoka and Gingka like this. But on other hand they thought it was hillarus how Gingka was afraid of Madoka.<br>"So Gingka do you know what happened with burgers?" Madoka asked.  
>"Maybe Masamune ate them." Gingka acted innocent.<br>"Masamune will be here in half an hour."  
>"Then maybe Benkei. You know he loves burgers."<br>"But he loves hot dogs too. Then why he didn't ate them?"

"I don't know. We should go ask him. I could go ask him." Gingka tried to get away but Madoka grabbed him for his hair again.

"Not so fast. You know I know one person who lives for burgers but he doesn't like hot dogs."  
>"And who would that be?" Gingka still played innocent.<br>"You!" Madoka said Gingka gulped. "But Madoka how could you think like that about me. When I ate all the burgers?"  
>"Everytime we had a party." Gingka slowly turned to doors. He noticed that Madoka weakend grip. "Am I in big trouble?" Ginka asked<p>

"You are mister." Madoka said

"I need to pick up Masamune and Yu,sorry Madoka. You can punish me later." Gingka grinned and ran away. "You little." Madoka shouted. Then she turned to Ren and Maru " Can you girls go say Bankei to meke some more burgers since Gingka ate them all." "Sure Madoka see you then on party." Ren said They left.  
>"Is there anything we can do Madoka?" Zero asked.<br>"You two go find Gingka and go with him to airport. Make sure that he and Masamune don't broke anything.  
>"Sure thing." Shinobu said and the two of them also left.<br>"So I need to see is everyone coming and move stuff to WBBA HQ. Well I'll ask Tsubasa for help." Madoka murmured for herself.  
>She saw missed call from Masamune so she called him.<br>"Hallo Masamune?"  
>"Hy there Madoka."<br>"Why did you call me?"  
>"Well I brought someone with me since Toby and Zeo are with American team. Are you mad?"<br>"No but who's that person."  
>"It's nuber two blayder in the world."<br>"I'm nuber one not you big mouth."it was heard on phone.  
>"You're big mouth big mouth." Masamune argued with person beside him.<br>"Wait wait Masamune. That person is King right." Madoka bursted laughin.  
>"Yeah how could you know?" Now King was on the phone.<br>"How could I not remember you King. I can't wait to see you. When are you landing?"  
>"In 20 minutes. See you then Madoka I need to hang up."<br>"Sure Gingka will pick you up. And tell him that he's in big trouble."  
>"Sure see ya."<br>Madoka then called Tsubasa to help her. When they were over she called other to see if they were coming. It was confirmed that expect team on party will come Kenta, Sora, Benkei, Hyoma,Hikaru and Ryo. Well it's not big party but. It will be old gang's meeting as well as new ones. And she could also get to Hyoma. He didn't really leave Koma village only when there was big tournament. He took his duty as guard of Koma village ,after Nemesis,very seriously. And of course she could have girly talk with Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at airport.<p>

Gingka,Shinobu and Zero were between 2 enterances. They were waiting Masamune from one and Yu from other enterance.  
>"So how will we recognise them?" Shinobu asks.<br>"Well Masamune has black hair with little white and one red strike. He is same age as I and I think same high as me. He will be shouting "I'm number one. The best blayder in world. Masamune Kadoya."or something like that. He would emberass himself. As for Yu I don't know. I haven't seen him for a few years. I suppose he still has orange spiky hair,green eyes,and clothes which people wear in desert. And I suppose he will have at least one ice-cream in his hands. And he is about same age as Kite I guess or year younger."  
>Then they heard shouting.<br>"I'm nuber one blayder in world."  
>"No I'm"<br>"No I the one and only Masamune Kadoya am the best blayder."  
>"No I King am the best you big mouth."<br>"Who's big mouth,big mouth"  
>Gingka facepalmed.<br>"Is that Masamune?" Zero asked.  
>"And he brought King"Gingka said.<br>King and Masamune were still arguing but when they saw Gingka they ran to him "Gingka!" They hugged him as always. They lost balance and fell. If someone didn't know that those were 2 legendary bladers and one really strong blayder they would think that they were kids who didn't saw each other for long time.  
>They slowly got up and started laughin.<br>"Long time no see guys."Gingka said.  
>"It has been a while." Masamune said.<br>"And we bave King here."Gingka laughed.  
>"Well I hope I won't bother you."King said.<br>"Not at all King. That means that we will have 3 Legendary bladers at party. Madoka will have lot of work."  
>"Speaking of Madoka. She said that you are in big trouble Gingka." Masamune said.<br>"About that..."Gingk rubbed back of his head.  
>"Anyway I'm rude. King Masamune these are Zero and Shinobu. Members of Japaneese team."Gingka said."Guys these are Masamune one of my former team mates and King legendary blader of Mars."<br>"Nice to meet you." Shinobu said.  
>"Wait you are legendary blader. Nice to meet you ." Zero said.<br>The four shake hands.  
>"Umm Gingka wasn't I the awesome commandor of team Gangan Galaxy."<br>"Well Masamune NO. I was the captain." Gingka said.  
>"No I was." Gingka argued.<br>"I'm pretty sure that I was the captain Gingka. Go and ask Tsubasa and Yu."  
>"Well speaking of that I really don't know but that doesn't matter 'cus we all know that I was the strongest one. Isn't that right Gingki and Masamoo-moo?"someone asked.<br>They all turned around and saw Yu. He still had the same hair and clothes. But you could see that he grow up. But he manged to wear that famous smirk of his all the time. He was and is always the cutes member.  
>"Yu!"Gingka and Masamune said.<br>"Long time no see right guys?"  
>"True that." King said.<br>" King you're here as well. How cool. So many opponents to beat."  
>"Yu remember you were the sub and you can't defeat me the super commandor."<br>"That's not true. I was the best, the awesomest and the most talented sub. And you need to be Zero and Shinobu am I wrong?"  
>"No you'right.I'm Shinobu. Nice to meet you." Shinobu noticed.<br>"Are we all here then?"Zero asked after he shaked hands with Yu.  
>"Yes that's all. Lets go and hope Madoka isn't angry anymore."Gingka said.<br>"What happenened Gingki? You ate all the burgers again?" Yu asked

"How did you know?"

"We all know that Madoka can be angry on you just for two reasons. When you go to Pegasus'es limit or when you eat all the food. But I see that Pegasus is with you so it's second one."Yu teased.  
>"So Gingka did you ask Madoka out?" Masamune asked<p>

"What did she said?" King was also curious.  
>"Shut up guys you are emberassing me." Gingka blushed.<br>"So Zero Shinobu how this synchrome goes?" Yu asked.  
>"Well two blayders who have really strong bond can combinate their beys to make one synchrome bey."Shinobu explained.<br>"We should try it." Masamune and King said.  
>Then they jumped into the car and went to HQ. There were all other members of Japaneese team, Madoka, Tsubasa, Benkei, Maru, Kenta and Sora.<br>Benkei made other burgers and of course triple burgers.  
>And when Gingka,King,Masamune,Yu,Zero and Shinobu entered party started.<br>"Tsubasa!" Yu ran to his former flat mate.  
>"How are you Little boy. You've grown." Tsubasa ruffeld Yu's hair.<br>"I'm not Little boy anymore."  
>"You'll always be to me." Tsubasa joked.<br>Kenta and Sora were talking with King and Masamune. They were joking and making plans for traps and jokes. Then one masked figure jumped in the center of roof (party was on roof).  
>You could see Gingka,Masamune,Madoka,Kenta,Yu and Tsubasa facepalmed.<br>"It's me. The one and only Immortal phoneix."  
>"Okay dad you can take off that mask." Gingka said .<br>"So how have you been bladers?" Ryo asked when he took of his mask.  
>"It's good you could come Ryo." Tsubasa said.<br>"Tsubasa or should I call you director. I thin that I choosed well picking you for director."  
>"Thank you."<br>"It seems that he got here before us Hikaru."  
>"You're right Hyoma."<br>At enterance stood Hyoma and Hikaru.  
>"Hyoma!Hikaru! You came" Gingka shouted.<br>He hurried to hug Hyoma and Madoka hug Hikaru.  
>"Long time no see buddy."Hyoma said.<br>"You haven't visited me Hyoma. Have you been so much occupied with Koma village?" Gingka teased.  
>"You haven't visited also Gingka."<br>On the other side Madoka and Hikaru were talking.  
>"So Madoka how's it going?" Hikaru asked.<br>"Well I have been busy repearing beys you know."  
>"I didn't ask about that. I meant what's with you and Gingka?Have you told him?" Hikaru teased.<br>"Well it's going really well you know. We're dating."Madoka blushed.  
>"Madoka these are great news. Congrats."<br>"Thanks. But what about you? Do you luke someone?"  
>"Well..."<br>"Who is it? Tell me tell me!"  
>" okay okay. I like Hyoma. You know when I quit from WBBA I moved to Koma village and Hyoma and I became very close." Hikaru admitted.<br>Party was going really well. Everyone was having fun. Sora was joking with King and Masamune. They were playing jokes on Japaneese representation. Soon Eight and Yu joined them. Sakyo was talking with Kenta about Ryuga. Hyoma and Gingka were cathing up with Tsubasa and others. Ryo left really early. Benkei was with Japneese team also. Yu laughed so hard that he fell when he heard others calling Benkei Manager."You're calling BenBen manager? Hahahaha that's so funny" he teased about that Benkei all the time.  
>Soon everyone left. Only Madoka and Gingka stayed to tidy the place.<br>"So Madoka are you still angry?" Gingka asked

"No I'm not. After all party was succesfull." Madoka said.  
>"So how about a walk. Please?" Gingka asked<p>

"Sure why not." Madoka replied. "

They went for a walk. City was empty. Moon and stars were shining. You could see lot of constellations. They walked hand in hand. They didn't speak. They just walked. Then they came to familliar spot next to river.  
>"Do you remember this spot?" Gingka asked.<br>"Of course this is place we've met."  
>"Come here sit with me."<br>"So why did you brought me here Gingka?"  
>"I wanted to be with you alone. This all weak was full of buisness and we haven't had free time."<br>"So would you apoligize that you ate all the burgers."Madoka said

"What if I won't ?" Gingka teased

"I'll make you."  
>"How?"<br>"Like this." Madoka leaned and kissed him full on lips. They stayed like this for few seconds. It was moment of pure happines. Like fireworks are all around them. Then Madoka broke the kiss. They smiled.  
>"Well maybe I could apologize."<br>"Go on."  
>"I'm sorry that I ate all the burgers I should left few for others." Gingka laughed.<br>"This time I would accept your apology."  
>"Oh really?"<br>"But now it's time for your punishment." Madoka said.  
>"And that would be?"<br>"Maybe something like this?" She kissed him again. But this time it was filled with more passion. They fought for dominance with their tongues and Gingka won. Madoka put one her hand behind Gingka's neck and other in his hair. He put his hands around Madoka's waist and pulled her closer. But they had to break the kiss 'cus they needed to breath. But they stayed sitting like that,their forheads together and they glared in each other's eyes. "I love you Madoka"Gingka said.  
>"I love you too."<br>" Look at the stars." Gingka said.  
>"They're beautifull." Madoka added.<br>"Do you remember the day when we met?"  
>"You were here and I tried to find you and Kenta 'cus I was curious about Pegasus."<br>"Yeah you stayed up all night fixing it."  
>"I still do."<p>

"You don't need to stay up all night you know that Madoka."  
>"I don't always see what the time is and usually I fall to sleep."<br>"You remember that I stayed at you're place that first night. I was sleeping on the same couch."  
>"Yes you couldn't be away from your Pegasus." Madoka teased.<br>"Hey that's mean."  
>"It's true."<br>"You little..." Gingka started tickling Madoka. She was laughin so hard that she almost started to cry.  
>"Gingka let me go."<br>"If you say I'm sorry."  
>"I won't."<p>

"Your wish." Then Gingka started tickling Madoka even harder. Finally Madoka broke.  
>"Okay you win. I'm sorry." Madoka gasped.<br>"Are you fine?" Gingka was a little concered.  
>"I need to catch breath." Madoka said.<br>Gingka kissed her. It was short and sweet.  
>"Better?"<br>"Much better."  
>They lay down next to each other. Gingka qraped his arms around Madoka and burries his face into Madoka's hair. They slept like that 'till sun didn't woke them up. If you would ask them they would say that it was their best night ever.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you like second part. It took me four hours to write it. I hope it's long enough. I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors 'cus english is foreign language to me. Read and rewiew. Go chek out my other stories. I'm sorry but this is also the last part of this short GinMado story. Xoxo<p> 


End file.
